


Hymenoptera

by vampcabinet



Category: Naruto
Genre: A brief knot moment, Breeding but with Eggs, Degradation, Established Relationship, FTM Shino, Gross Sound Effects, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Shino Aftercare God, Shino is GROSS, Trans Porn by Trans People, tentacle dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet
Summary: "S-six? You think six will... fit?" Neji said hesitantly, fisting his hands in the sheets as he eyed the small jello-like egg in Shino's hand.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Hymenoptera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baccababe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baccababe/gifts), [lesbianshibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshibs/gifts).



> And yet again, I am back with more weird porn. 
> 
> This was a kinda challenge thing between me and two of my friends where we all wrote the first 3 sentences of the pieces for each other. I did one for [baccababe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baccababe/pseuds/baccababe) and [lesbianshibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshibs/pseuds/lesbianshibs) made mine 
> 
> Also while do research for this i found out that oviposition is like really gender-affirming for some trans people so it made me smile.

"S-six? You think six will... fit?" Neji said hesitantly, fisting his hands in the sheets as he eyed the small jello-like egg in Shino's hand. 

“Yes, I think you’ll make it fit.” Shino trails his left down Neji’s thigh, egg balanced in his right. “I’m sure of it.” 

“You’re sure of it?” Neji quirked an eyebrow, hand playfully slapping Shino’s. “You’re awfully sure for a guy who’s barely gotten my pants down.” A dark hand rests on his bare abdomen, another on his cheek. 

The hand slithers it’s way into Neji’s hair, pulling with a force hard enough to pull his head back and bare his throat. 

“Neji.” Shino’s voice is firm and his fingers rub at the base of his scalp. “I’m just savoring my food.” He slowly pulls down Neji’s pants, fingers brushing down bare skin inch by inch. Shino folds his pants up and places them at the end of the bed, next to  _ that  _ box. 

“Savor is just another way to say that you’re going super slow because you’re lazy.” Even with his head pulled back, Neji still has bite left on his tongue. 

A deeper pull this time and Shino is right in his face. 

“Lazy isn’t the word I would use if you want me to continue.” Shino doesn’t growl, but his monotone and the scratchy noises his throat makes have the same effect. It’s intimidating. 

Not intimidating enough for surrender, however. 

“Mmm.” Shino isn’t very big, but his presence in itself is heavy and commanding. His knee rests between Neji’s legs, radiating warmth without even touching him. “I guess I’ll step away if you want to continue to fight.” 

“I’ll—” Neji relaxes his entire body, pilant under Shino’s hand. “I’ll behave now.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Shino smugly pushes up his glasses before kissing him sweetly and untangling his hand from the long brown hair. He grabs a bottle of lube off of the nightstand. “This won’t be foreplay as much as it is just prep, I want to make sure I’m not hurting you.” Another sweet kiss, on his forehead this time. 

“You aren’t. I’d probably like it if you did anyway.” Shino steps off the bed, stripping himself of his shirt and pants, leaving only his jockstrap. He opens the box at the end of the bed, peers inside briefly, then returns to Neji. 

“I know.” The bottle of lube is lifted off of the sheets and the cap  _ clicks  _ as Shino presses a dry thumb to Neji’s asshole. Neji’s so easy, cock already dribbling, trembling with want. The first finger goes in easily, no resistance. 

“You can- hah, put in another. I stretched myself in the shower.” Neji leans back against the headrest, sighing deeply. 

“Of course you did.” Shino says succinctly, pressing in another finger. Neji squirms, hips pushing away from the hand. “Relax, there are harder things to come.” Shino’s fingers scissor in and out, taking his time to stretch Neji open. 

Shino is mechanical in his movements, less focused on pleasure and more on working Neji open. His long fingers brush his prostate, not paying any attention when Neji flinches. 

Two fingers become three so easily, Neji pilant and hazy. He watches Shino’s face, taking in his dark skin and knit together eyebrows. 

“I thought you were ready, but I’m going to have to open you up with my cock.” Shino pulls his fingers out, reaching for the box at the end of the bed. He pulls off his jockstrap, visible wetness slicking up his thighs. The harness goes on easily under Neji’s heavily lidded gaze, and he reaches into the box again. 

“Which one?” Neji’s voice is breathless and raspy, staring at the box with unabashed want. 

“The red one.” Shino fits it to the harness, testing the weight of it in his hand. 

“The red one,” Neji purrs. The red tentacle dildo is average, but it's the knot at the base that makes his mouth water. 

“You’re insatiable.” Shino drags a finger up the inside of his wrist as he crawls back to him, red dildo attached to the harness dangling between his legs. 

“You’re boring. Fucking me in missionary is boring.” Neji gets up in his face, and bites at his fingers as Shino’s hand tries to caress his cheek. 

“You want me to put my eggs in you? When you’re being a mean fucking bitch?” Shino’s hand is in his hair so fast, gripping tight enough to obscur Neji’s vision. “Not how it works doll.” 

“Hah, Sir.” Neji claws at the air, trying to find at least a little skin to connect to. “I’m sorry, I’ll be good, just, please.” 

“You already said that. I don’t want to put my eggs in someone as ungrateful as you.” He can feel Shino beginning to move away, and desperation fights its way through Neji’s throat. 

“Please. I need them. I need your eggs, Shino please, I’ll behave.” Neji sobs, tears streaming down his face. “Please.” Eyes full of tears, he looks up, only to see a pleased smile spread across Shino’s face. 

“That’s just what I wanted to hear baby.” It’s safe to say that Shino was waiting for Neji to break, because it’s in that moment that he pushes his knees up to his chin and breaches his hole with his cock. 

“Fuck.” The push of Shino’s cock is slow, tortuous even. Neji whines and his hips twitch as Shino’s slow even more. 

“How are you doing?” Shino whispers when he bottoms out, voice soft. “Color?” 

“Green. I’m fine.” Shino's thumb comes up to wipe his tears, a soft kiss placed on his lips. “You can continue.” Shino nods against his back, kissing between his shoulder blade. 

“Do you feel that, slut? My  _ knot _ . I am going to breed you fucking full.” A finger circles Neji’s rim, snug against the base of the knot that’s pushing in just barely. 

“Shino. _Sir._ _Nnh._ I’m ready, just please.” Neji cants his hips back, knot almost fully inside. Missionary is too intense for something like this, to be face to face with Shino’s unreadable glasses and expressionless mouth. 

It’s the evil smirk that hurts more than the knot being pulled out of his ass with a dull  _ pop _ . 

“You’re ready. Flip onto your knees. I need to get the ovipositor ready.” Neji’s knees shake as he does what he’s told, hole clenching with anticipation. Every little movement Shino makes brings a new sound, another thing to shiver about. He can hear the eggs as they slide in, slick little wet sounds that beg him to turn his head. “I’m going to breed you so good. My little incubator.” 

“Don’t, fuck, you can’t say it like that.” Neji whimpers, “It makes me feel like j—” 

“Just a hole to put my eggs in.” He can  _ hear  _ Shino’s smile. “It’s because you are, darling.” 

‘You’re such a mean fucking bastard,’ Is what Neji would say, if he wasn’t fucked out of his mind to the point of admiration. 

Instead he just whines, long and drawn out. 

“I’m going to enter you now.” Shino rocks into him, stretching his hole with his thumb even more, and pushing the ovipositor inside. It’s lube-sticky and warm, almost like a real cock. He places a hand on Neji’s hip, guiding an egg through the toy with the other. The first egg slips inside, a little too quickly. 

“One.” The first egg is always the easiest, the jump off to the tipping point. A nasty wet  _ squelch _ accompanies it and Shino moans, low and scratchy. They’re smaller eggs, Shino probably wanting to take it easy on him because he’s taking so many. There’s a slight twinge in Neji’s lower stomach, not enough to stretch, just bordering on uncomfortable but aroused. 

“You’re so good, Neji.” Shino’s thumb rubs small circles over his skin, pushing another egg through the chute. “My perfect little vessel.” This time is a bit harder, as two eggs come tumbling inside him, a fat bulge that pushes at his rim and makes him whine. 

“Three. Sir, I feel—” Neji chokes on his words as Shino’s hand snakes around to his stomach, rubbing slowly over the surface. 

“You’re not full enough yet. I promised to breed you full didn’t I?” Shino stops for a second, pushing more eggs inside of the ovipositor with a nasty sticky sound. Neji feels heavier already, and his cock drips onto the sheets. 

“Yes sir.” Neji hangs his head down between his shoulders, looking back at the man behind him. Shino holds his legs apart with his own, beautiful dark skin against his. “Four.” 

At four, Neji feels the eggs push against each other, jostling around inside of him. They strain against his abdomen, Shino making a pleased noise as he rubs his stomach. 

“Two more and then I’ll let you cum. You’re being such a good breeding toy, doll.” Shino’s thumb rubs against the edge of Neji’s stomach bulge, centimeters away from the head of his cock. 

“Fi—Mmmph. Five.” Neji purrs. He feels so full and used, insides sticky with lube. “Shino, I can’t,” He begins, feeling the last egg push down the tube. 

“You said you would. And I know you can, I know you want to take all of my eggs.” The sixth egg begins to breach, and Shino rubs at his perineum to soothe him. “I’ll let you cum as soon as it’s in, I know you can.” 

Neji is just so full and tears drip onto the pillow below. His cock is so hard it’s painful, and like his ass, is full to bursting. 

“Six.” Neji coughs, clenching when the toy is removed. Shino strokes him once, twice, three times, and he cums in a silent scream. His knees shake and Shino hurries up to lay him on his side. 

“You did so well, baby.” Shino rubs up and down his hip, kissing his cheek and wiping away tears. “I’m going to go get a towel.” The bed sinks as he steps off, and Neji shivers. He doesn’t know if it’s from cold or just from being alone, though he knows Shino will come back soon. Closing his eyes for a second, he hears the hum of the AC and running water. 

“Baby? Neji?” Shino rests a hand on his shoulder, rocking him gently, barely moving him. “You fell asleep, are you okay?” He wipes at his forehead with a wet washcloth, kissing his birthmark when he’s finished. 

“I’m just really full.” Neji’s limbs feel like they’re moving through water, arm heavy as he pokes at his bulged out stomach. The eggs are definitely starting to disintegrate, a weird sticky mess that begins to trickle out of him. 

“Be careful, you might displace them.” Shino brings a straw up to his mouth, and Neji sips at the water slowly. Shino is always soft and attentive after sex, switching from mean to loving so easily. “Do you want some melon or some cheese?” Shino takes off his glasses, reaching over him to the nightstand. 

“I just want you.” Neji buries his face in his neck, snuggling into the towel under him. Shino kisses his hair, but still grabs a plate off the end table. 

“I understand that, but please, just a little bit. I don’t want you to feel super weak.” Shino holds a cube of cheese up to his lips, smiling softly. Neji bites his finger softly, then eats the cheese, letting it melt on his tongue. “How are the eggs?” 

“Frothy. Ugh, Shino. Let’s just go to sleep.” Neji grabs his shoulder, cuddling up to him and rubbing a hand over his hair. Scrunching the strands between his fingers makes Shino purr, a happy little sound that vibrates down his chest. 

“How about I run you a bath? I know you’re going to feel gross after all of that comes out of you.” Shino’s right, as there’s at least 1 or 2 eggs left. And it’s kinda disgusting now, but Neji just feels like sleeping. Shino strokes his lower back. “Do you feel okay?” 

“Yeah. I wish your kinks didn’t require so much cleanup though.” Neji kisses him on the cheek, and closes his eyes as he waits for the eggs to melt.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cabinetvamp)


End file.
